


What Lies Within.

by littleknowledgesuitsthegreat



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Blood, Character Study, Drabbles, F/M, Female Hannibal, Gore, Hannigram - Freeform, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, fem!Hannibal, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleknowledgesuitsthegreat/pseuds/littleknowledgesuitsthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of happenings in an alternate AU where Hannibal is female. It bases mainly around a kidnapping and Will's growth of understanding Doctor Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fem Hannibal for you all. This is also an ongoing character study. PLEASE COMMENT FOR MORE!

Hannibal had quickly learnt in her life that men aren't fond of women taller than them. Perhaps it had to do with some domination complex they so often adorn, or that it wasn't conventionally attractive. Though she was an unconventionally attractive women, if you're attracted to an unmarked power hiding behind dark eyes and streaked blonde hair which was pinned up at all times. The very epitome of strength in femininity. She was taller than Will Graham, but only by an inch or two. The heels which she wore so gracefully didn't help his masculinity, but she paid no mind. 

It had only taken a few weeks until she was pulled into a trip requiring Will Graham and herself to come out to a small city in Oregon, to some dingy motel evidently federally paid for. And while Hannibal wasn't officially anything to the case or to Will Graham, her piece in it seemed vital enough for her to come. On her own terms or not. They would stay one night, check out the scene in the morning, and leave by noon. So by the time both Will and Hannibal had arrived, it was late into the night and both were exhausted. 

"I could have driven myself." Will stated to be contrary. Hannibal glanced at him as she drove. 

"You very well could have. But you didn't." 

"But I didn't." 

"I'm sensing something's irritating you?" 

"Possibly." 

"Please elaborate. I'm starting to feel it's my fault." 

"It isn't. It's my own. Though it's being projected onto you." Will shifted a bit. Hannibal brushed back the small amount of bangs she allowed to freely flow. 

"And what does the projection say." 

"That it's believed I'm in need of a babysitter in order to do the work we're here for." He was blunt. Hannibal allowed it simply out of curiosity and the fairness that their trip had been a long one. 

"I assure you, I'm not in the business of babysitting." 

"Then why did you agree to come along?" 

"Because I hope to be something of a help if needed. To be a friend. As well as to fulfil the request of Jack's." 

"Psychiatrists don't make friends, I've been told to believe." 

"Perhaps you've been told wrong. In many cases, I see you only as a friend, not a patient." Hannibal keeps looking forward. She doesn't have to know Will's expression, since she can probably guess what they are. Safety is more important than the idleness of the conversation at hand. 

"What do you see me as, Dr. Lecter? I know from the first time we've spoken that there's something you've evaluated in me, and have." 

This time, she looks back at him, mentally debating whether or not to say her mind. 

"I think you have a problem, Will. Specifically one in women." 

"I can only assume you're judging my love life or my personal views." 

"Neither. I only bring it up since I do not intend for the elephant to grow any larger without your notice. From what I've seen, you reject any attention of females, whether it be professional or personal. You deny yourself the interaction as something of a complex of resentment which you have yet to uncover yourself." She glanced down to the GPS as she spoke, the words easily flowing out as she had thought them through for a while now. It was a wonder that years ago, her English had been so rigid and broken. 

"If this is leading of an Oedipus type of topic, I'm going to seriously rethink your stance as a psychologist." 

"Psychiatrist." 

Will didn't respond. 

Soon after, they were in the small room of the motel. Two beds, one room, and Hannibal needed to rethink why she didn't plan ahead any much more than she did. 

"I hope you don't mind, there's no need for formality since we'll be sleeping in the same room for the night." She said as she pulled out all the pins and ties from her hair, placing them on the small counter which connects to the wall leading to another door. 

"I don't. Though I apologise in advance, I don't sleep very much." Will responded as he stepped in, setting down his small bag which was rugged and very well worn, which lead Hannibal to believe it was the only one Will had for travel and the only one he had ever used. 

She ran her hands through her hair for a moment until the length of it tumbled down to the end of her shoulder blades. It was long and utterly elegant, like everything else she was, and it was a rare sight for another individual to see herself with it down. Will even had to keep a small glance. It was streaked with very dramatic high lights, shades of browns and blondes which most assumed were dyed that way. 

"I think we'll get along quite well, if that's the case. I'm taking a shower, won't be long. Feel free to keep yourself occupied." She spoke as she went to grab a towel packed in the far corner of her suitcase, along with a small box which is covered in course fabric. Before Will responds, which she didn't expect him to, she's stepping into the small cut off bathroom that was connected to their room.

She takes an extremely long time, allowing her hair to be completely soaked washed and dried by the small hair-dryer she took wherever she travelled. Only until her hair was in its form of half wet half dry did she notice that she had forgotten to grab the pair of nighties she had packed along. She blinked, looking down at her small make-up box, before realising the opportunity presented. One which she didn't have to think to take. 

Hannibal turned the knob, stepped out into the room and over to her bag, grabbing the pair of clothes from her bag. She paid no mind to the nudity she presented in herself, allowing the world to see her mildly tanned skin, her breasts which hung and swayed on her chest because of size and proportion to her body. Though who specifically in the world was to be witness to it was Will Graham, who had been sitting on the far cornered bed, looking at her with a surprised expression. Hannibal pulled on her night wear, which is a flannelled bottom and a matching button-up. As she buttoned up the shirt, she stared back at Will with an observational expression. 

"Anything the matter, Will?" Most usually, Hannibal would consider her actions rude, but when it came to Will, courtesy was often compromised. 

"Need I point it out?" Will says simply, maintaining strict eye contact.

"Point what out?" 

Will shook his head and moved to press his knees against his chest as he leant against the back headboard. He cradled a book between his knees which he read in silence. Hannibal put away some of the things which she had pulled out, then proceeded to grab the make up kit she'd brought out in the first place. 

"Are you applying make up before you sleep?"

"Only a minimal amount." 

"I'm starting to believe you don't actually have a guard to put down when people aren't around." Will said and begins to forget his book. Hannibal simply stares   
in the mirror as she speaks. 

"You're here, are you not?" 

"I wouldn't count, being that I'm a friend." 

Hannibal turned after that and set down the small container of foundation she was holding. 

"Are you?" 

"Something of the title, I suppose." 

"Something of it?" 

"There are many things we've done that would be considered a bit more than friendship." 

Will replied and began to stand up. 

"Like?" Hannibal of course responds with a question as Will grows more closer to her. 

"I just saw you naked because you were trying to prove some kind of point. You'll do anything if I ask you to, and we're sharing a bedroom for the night." Will listed off flatly. 

"Then tell me, Will, how would you define our relationship?" They're close. Very close. So close that Will's breath brushes against her cheeks. Without heels, she's not a slightly bit shorter than him. 

"Unconventional." He's leant closer and Hannibal stepped back quickly. She knows exactly what he wants and she's not ready to give it yet. While she very well could, that'd waste any opportunity to playfully torment the poor boy. 

Everything was soon to come.


	2. Taken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is kidnapped by an ex patient. What will happen to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short chapter and I apologise for that, but the next one will be posted very quickly. If you see any mistakes, please tell me! The next chapter is going to be much more exciting. Please comment for more! Your comments tell me how I should prioritise finishing the fanfic!!

Sooner than Hannibal had anticipated. Her attraction to Will had grown over the course of a week. After their case in Oregon, Hannibal had clearly discovered the attraction to be two sided, as much as Will was unaware. And now, for another case. Another circumstance for Will to prove how interesting he was.   
Though this time, Hannibal didn't go. She received the synopsis. The killing was related to that of Oregon's, a woman mutilated and sexually assaulted. Grisly. There were still many questions as to who the killer was and how he picked his victims.   
It was a troubling case, but Hannibal had patients to tend to. It was a surprise she was as wealthy as she was, considering how much she disregarded them at times. 

Will and Jack were brought right outside of Baltimore's city. An abandoned structure of a house became the resting place of another victim, a woman, taller than the last. Almost Will's height. 

"She was strung up by rope, nylon, to the roof. Cut by a hunting knife, and a few others that seem similar. He was using them like paint brushes, using a wider one when he thought necessary, then a thinner one." said one of the lab guys, of which Will didn't pay attention to. After working on so many cases, Will seemed to have morphed them into one person altogether. In fairness, the two never left each other's side it seems. 

"Van Gough." Will murmured. 

"What was that?" Jack responded. He stood behind all of them, looking up at the hanging cadaver from a distance. 

"The killer. He was imitating Van Gough. The patterns... They're curved, languid." Will said, waving his hand in the direction the cuts across the body. 

"So the killer's stringing up his victims like canvases?" Jack replied. 

"It seems like it."

"Last was like Picaso. He's changing artists, why is that?" 

"I'm no artist, but I believe it would be something like trying to find his perfect art style."

"Awful bold of him, picking the most known artists. A complex of some sort, I'm guessing. Who can we talk to about this?" 

"Doctor Lecter is something of an artist, she may be able to help you in that aspect." 

"Right. I'll call her." 

"She's busy." 

"Well she can stop a moment for an investigation, I'm not wasting any time for another body to turn up." Jack said gruffly. Evident it hadn't been too good of a day for him. Will turned without another word and circled the displayed body for anything he missed. As he walked closer into the barn and glanced up at the ceiling. The structure was made so that the first half of the barn was constructed as a flat ceiling with large wooden boards sealing off the actual roof, which stopped half way for storage. It hadn't been paid much attention to until Will looked up at it.   
Painted in thick, now coagulated and stained blood, were symbols and letters. 

"I've found what he's done with the missing amount of blood." He said, still looking up at it. 

'4923304981- She is mine. -Thomas.' 

One of the two lab guys walked up, of which Will paid no mind to on identity. 

"Huh. Looks like a phone number." 

"A phone number?" 

"Yeah, isn't that our area code?" 

Will frowned severely. 

"Hold on a minute." He said, pulling out his own phone almost frantically. He searched through the contacts until tensing up and dropping the phone   
altogether. 

"Jack!" He ran out of the barn, probably contaminating evidence on the way.

"What is it?" He asked, holding his phone out with a hand over the audio. 

Will stared at him, then the phone. 

"The killer, his next victim. It's Hannibal." Will responded hastily. Before Jack could answer, the other end on the phone had. Jack quickly put it on speaker phone. 

"Hannibal Lecter? This is Jack Crawford." He said aloud. Will only watched. 

There was an amount of breathing on the other end before an answer, a voice which certainly wasn't hers. 

"Hanna's not available, she won't be for a while." 

"Who is this speaking?" 

"Her favourite patient. Is Will Graham available?" The voice was almost... moist, in Will's perspective. Disgusting. 

Jack gave him a look and he nodded. 

"He's with me now." 

"Very good. I've been meaning to meet you, Will. You've become such an interest to my Hanna." The voice goes on. 

"Where is Hannibal?" Will responds bluntly, not allowing this killer's games to go into any more detail. 

"She's fond of you, you know. She was fond of me too." 

"And? Why did that change?" 

"I'm sure you'll find out soon. It-"

There was a crashing on the other end, along with an array of noises. The crashing of glass, then following some form of classical music. The phone cut off. Not long enough to trace the call, of course. Will sighed angrily and ran a hand through his hair. 

"What the hell was that about?" Jack was the first to speak. 

"The blood, the lack of blood on the body in there, the killer used it to paint a message in the barn. Hannibal's phone number, the words 'She Is Mine' From   
'Thomas." 

"A past patient?" 

"Most likely." 

"Right." Jack said and waved his hand as he walked up to the ground of officers which surrounded the scene. He began to make an announcement to what now was the 'save Hannibal Lecter' Team. Will watched as Jack directed a number of officers to either track the phone number down which called him, look into Hannibal's past patients, and a number of other things, even if the officers assigned to it hadn't ever done something as such in their jobs. 

 

He was determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT FOR MORE!


	3. Clueless and Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very quick addition for you all, the next chapter will be MUCH longer! Please leave comments!!

As the police played catch up with the killer, Hannibal found herself kidnapped. At first she was angry at herself for ever allowing it, then became much too concerned with her fate to be as self deprecating as she was. 

Thomas Barkley, a past patient who ended up having a fatal attraction to her, one of which Hannibal complete and utterly rejected.   
Which ultimately lead to Barkley's breakdown and murder of three women, all which were tall and striking as Hannibal was. 

And now he has escaped. 

She had awoken in a blurry haze, tied down by nylon rope that roughed against her wrists and ankles. When she had watched Barkley make the phone call to Jack and Will, she had made her first attempt to escape. 

"Very good. I've been meaning to meet you, Will. You've become such an interest to my Hanna." Barkley's voice was heavy, thick, as it was when Hannibal was treating him. As she regained all feeling throughout her body, lethargy from whatever her kidnapper had probably injected her with leaving, she noticed the scene she was in. She was tied to a wooden chair, in the basement of what seemed to be the man's past house. Didn't seem, Hannibal /knew/. She'd been here before. Will's cases hadn't been her first official crime scene to go to, this was the place of death for his first victim. Though now it was cleaned up, without the yellow tape or blood which covered the carpet years ago. Not it was a proper lounging den, book shelves covering the walls, along with a few seats, a sofa, and coffee tables. Though she was tied to a hard wooden one, aged over, which didn't tie anywhere to the scene's setting. 

Hannibal looked towards the source of the sound and movement, coming from upstairs. The phone conversation. Will, he was talking to Will. 

She took the time for escape. The ropes burned against her skin, but the sacrifice was worth it. Memories of her aunt's past lessons resurfaced. No one knew where she was, Hannibal had to change that. 

She pressed an amount of pressure collectively to her ankles, wrists, back, shoulders. Stressing the wood of the chair until it was bent enough in its place be pulled off. It was poorly constructed. The back came off first as she leant forward. She slid the wood piece backwards and tore the bottom half fairly easily. The two wooden legs still pressed against her legs, limiting how fast she moved. It didn't matter. 

She stepped up to the back cell window which was right abovea coffee table which was the home of a small vase. Hannibal glanced back to see that Thomas was getting closer. She attempted to open up the latch to the window, but her fingers slipped as each of her movements came to weigh down the next in a lathargic manner. Whatever Thomas put in her. Not enough time. 

She gave up with the latch and grabbed the back half of the chair. She used her weight to slam it against the glass of the window. It shatter instantly, cutting her cheek with a stray shard of glass. She heard Thomas curse as he barreled down the stairs to her. This was the last thing she saw before collapsing to the floor.


	4. Come and Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of gore in this chapter, a lot of triggers to be warned. This chapter illustrates Hannibal's capture and escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, this chapter is MUCH longer than the past few. Hope you all like it, there's much more feels to come! Especially note some of the things I set in the fic to add later into the plot. *cough cough* Mischa *cough*  
> PLEASE COMMENT FOR MORE!

Hannibal awoke again after an unknown amount of time. Tied to a hard figure, probably another chair. She opened her eyes hesitantly to see she was in the same position as earlier. It was freezing now with a new absence of clothes giving no help. The upper half of her body was completely naked, though her panties were still left on her lower. Hannibal shifted to look down at herself and quickly recoiled to the searing pain that followed, which in itself didn't help at all. 

The lines started from the curves of her hips and upward towards her chest and under her breasts. They were deep red, as a knife had cut into them. She was to be another piece of art.

"You're awake." His voice started behind her. Hannibal simply looked forward and tried to minimise her movements. 

"So I am." 

"I had really hoped you'd been awake for the start, but I couldn't have the risk of the FBI ruining our fun just yet." 

"Thomas. What is it you think you will be accomplishing here?" Hannibal went ahead to trying reason, though more so to understand than to hold off the inevitable. 

"I think you know, Hanna. You're mine now, for me to do as I please." He replied and walked in front of her. He held a knife in his hand which he looked down to in thought. 

"I was excited to hear about your visit to my crime scene, so of course I made sure to get a glimpse to how you've changed. You've been a very busy woman, haven't you? That Will Graham, he's definitely new." 

"You saw me?" 

"All of you, you sure put on a show."

Hannibal only blinked and thought back exactly to the night. 

Thomas pressed the blade to the skin of her left breast and brushed against it with the flat of the blade. Hannibal only stared at him in the eyes. 

"Am I to turn out like your other victims then?" They had been first raped in a brutal manner, then carved into a painting which imitated famous artists. 

"Oh no no. You will be much better, you will turn out the way you were meant to. Beautiful. Human." He said and stepped over behind Hannibal again to grab something. Hannibal felt a shooting pain in her neck and recognised it as a needle. More drugs. They took effect quickly. He turned around to face her. She felt his hands against her breasts, her face, her thighs. It was hard to her to process fear, as it was all emotions, but there was an immense amount that surrounded her mind. 

"Stop." She said lethargically. She felt the blade again as it ran up her thigh, piercing the skin as it went. The fabric of her panties were cut at the sides and as  
she tried to fight away, her body refused to respond. She fell asleep with Thomas hovering over her, his hands on her being. 

"Don't worry, Hanna. I understand you, I'll make you beautiful."

~~  
Will stepped down the street towards the fourth house of inspection. A sense of familiarity surrounded his movements as he stepped up to the door of the building. It was one of the houses on this street that had to be it. Will had been able to identify by the classical music which Hannibal had clued during the phone call. Music which he heard now, a classical rhythm. Will glanced down the alley was at a small glint of light on the ground. With a frown, he stepped down to inspect around the grassy and muddy area. 

Glass. 

This was the house. Will pulled out the gun from the waistband of his trousers. He ran to the front door and knocked three times, loud bangs of knocks. He would have to notify Jack later, for now, he was on his own. There was mild surprise in calmness Will had when handing the gun.  
He awaited an answer which never came. At least, not at the timing he needed it to, and Will resorted in slamming against the door to break it. It didn't break, he was too light weight. 

Quickly, Will aimed the gun at the hilt of the door handle and pressed the trigger. To follow was a large banging noise and the door swung open when Will pushed again. 

This house was right next to the opera house, a small establishment which was big enough for the orchestra to play and the listeners to drink as they heard it. It was classy despite this, something which Hannibal would have attended a few times before. 

He stepped through the house quickly to see the light sourcing from downstairs. Will stepped down immediately to be greeted by the scene of catastrophe. The man, presumably Thomas, was on the ground in a bloody heap with Hannibal standing over him, completely naked with blood dried over her front. Her breaths her visibly heaving and Will looked back as she shot a look back at him. Her mouth and cheeks were covered in blood. She spat something red and bloody out onto the carpet and trembled with adrenaline and probable fear. 

"Hannibal." Will said, quickly running over to support her as she began to fall over. 

"Will." She replied weakly, ready to pass out again. 

"Come on. Come on, we need to get medical help." He said and helped move her over to the sofa that was placed in the back of the room. As soon as she was laid down, Will pulled out his phone and dialled Jack. He stated the address and practically yelled to come quickly with an ambulance. 

Then back to Hannibal. The main concern Will had was of her bleeding out by all the waved cuts around her stomach up to right under her breasts. There was also a series of cuts on her chest, right below her collar bone. The cuts spelt out a word in painfully fluid lines, which meant Thomas took his time when cutting. 

Mischa. 

Will frowned. He was lost on what to do. 

"/Will/." Hannibal groaned. 

"Don't fall asleep. We have to wait until the ambulance arrives. Can you wait that long?" 

Hannibal nodded into the fabric of the sofa. Her eyes were half closed and her body kept shaking. 

"Going to... bleed out." She said in a faint voice. 

"What do I do to stop it?" 

"Like a stab wound... need to disinfect and pressure on it. Them." Hannibal said, rising in and out of full consciousness. Evidently she was under some kind of drug, Rophenal was likely. Will winced and nodded before turning to look around the room. There may be peroxide upstairs, and there would be towels and things that he would use to help stop the bleeding. She used to be a surgeon, thankful to the situation, it helped immensely. 

"I need to go upstairs, will you be alright alone for a while?" He asked Hannibal. 

She nodded. 

"What about him?" Thomas. 

"Dead." 

Will nodded and ran up the stairs. Whenever the hell the ambulance would arrive, it wasn't quick enough. He stomped through the wooden floors until he found the bathroom, which was as neat and tidy as every other part of the house. 

He grabbed the towels which hung from a fixture next to the sink, then slammed open the medicine cabinet, effectively smashing the mirror on the other side of it, to grab the two brown bottles at the edge. He read them over and ran back down the stairs with his supplies. 

"Right, this first I'm guessing." He said and dropped to his knees to get at a better level of Hannibal. Will gestured to the brown bottles and set down the towel.  
"It'll hurt." 

Though her eyes were closed, she nodded compliantly and moved so that her arms weren't in the way and she sat up slightly to better show her chest. 

Will unscrewed the caps and looked back at Hannibal before pouring the liquid. 

"Ready?" 

She nodded, squeezing one hand to the back cushion. Will took her other hand and poured. Instantaneously, she whimpered a laboured noise which escaped before she could process it. Hannibal squeezed Will's hand to the point of almost breaking as the liquid fizzed around some of the deeper cuts. Will poured more, as there was a large plane to cover. 

"I, uh, there's some cuts underneath your-" Will said and was cut off by her pushing her breasts up with the hand not holding his. He poured and she tried to minimise any noises she made. The pain was immense. 

"Almost done." 

She mumbled something in a language he couldn't understand, but could pick up some curses here and there. 

Will finished quickly and let go of Hannibal's hand to grab the towel and drape it over her stomach. The cuts at the top of her chest reading the word were thin enough that they had already stopped bleeding a while ago, and had begun to scab over. 

"I'm going to put pressure on them, alright?" 

She nodded and pressed down where the biggest cuts occurred. Will realised how she was slowly slipping. 

"Hannibal, I need you to open your eyes. Stay awake, I don't know what he gave you." 

"Ruphenol. Injected. Twice." She replied in short bursts of speech.Will nodded. 

"Is there anything else that needs attention?" 

She was silent for a moment. 

"Hannibal? What happened?" 

"I'd rather not discuss it." 

"Is it affecting your health?" 

"Somewhat. I will need my blood tested. That can come.. later."

Will nodded grimly and kept pressure applied to the cuts. He couldn't press down on all of them, being how many there are. He needed to distract Hannibal from both the cuts and what had happened. He almost completely forgot of the heap of body at the back of the room. He assumed Hannibal had been the cause of it. 

"What language were you speaking?" He asked. 

Hannibal frowned but responded. 

"Lithuanian." 

"Lithuanian. How do you know that?" 

"My home country is Lithuania." She was staring up at the ceiling. 

"You're accent makes sense, then. How long did you live in Lithuania until you moved to America?" 

"I moved from Lithuania at age sixteen, then to France to live with my aunt. To America when I was twenty to be a surgeon." 

"Did you get your medical degree here?" 

She shook her head. "Then to France, right before I left, initially for medical practices. I changed to surgery." 

"Most people in America become surgeons or doctors much older than that." Will responded. The ambulance should be arriving any minute by now. 

"I am aware. It is the same in France." 

"You must have been a very advanced child, then." 

"I suppose." She replied. 

"How much pain are you feeling now?" 

"Not much. Keep the pressure still, to staunch the blood." 

He nodded. 

Before he could come up with more to say in order to keep Hannibal distracted, the sound of the door slamming erupted from the top of the stairs and Jack's standard yelling of the police arriving. 

"Down here!" He yelled back and with a clamouring of feet, he arrived with a few other people downstairs. Jack was the first to step forward, looking over  
Hannibal for a split second before immediately turning back to another officer. 

"Get the medic down here quick." He said and turned back again,"How is she doing?" 

"Not well. He injected ruphenal into her. Follows the same patterns as her other victims aside from something else. I'll explain later." He replied and Jack nodded. 

"Hannibal, can you hold up for a little while longer? You should be moved to the hospital in the next five minutes, is that alright?" He asked and received a nod in return. A moment later, the paramedic came down the stairs and nodded to Will as he assumed his position. Will let go with a last squeeze to Hannibal's hand, and made his way up the stairs to follow Jack. 

"What all happened?" He asked immediately. 

"I went out on a lead and I noticed the glass right outside the window, which would explain the crashing sound. Hannibal had given us a clue on the phone." He explained,"So I came in, shot the door out, and found Hannibal over the body of what I assume is Thomas." 

"He's dead?" 

"Yes. There were wooden pieces covered in blood next to it, I believe Hannibal had beaten him to death." 

Jack made a look. The broken chair pieces were what lead to Will to this assumption. 

"Impressive, under Ruphenal. Did Hannibal say what he did to her before then?" 

"He cut into her, evidently. Though she implied that she needed her blood tested." 

"Rape?" 

Will nodded grimly. 

"At least he's gone now." Jack replied before walking over to some other officers, giving more instructions on what to do. Will watched and stepped up after a moment. 

"Jack." He said, gaining his attention,"I'll ride with Hannibal to the hospital unless you need me." 

He shook his head. 

"Give us an updates on her when you get them." 

Will nodded. 

 

For the time being, Will assumed the responsibility of watching over her, and would for quite a while.  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!


	5. Health.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the following morning.   
> COMMENT FOR MORE!

Hannibal had tried to avoid hospitals since she had left her surgical practice. Though she certainly was willing to sacrifice her little grudge for the time she was admitted. She awoke the next morning into the early hours of sunrise with a hand wrapped around hers. Will, who had fallen asleep with his head placed next to her thigh, had probably been there the whole night. 

When she shifted from his grasp, he stirred. Hannibal looked him over for the remaining moment of his unconsciousness, and began evaluating all that had happened the day before. 

Thomas. The cuts. Torn fabric. Will's save. Art. Humanity. Mischa. 

Mischa. 

Hannibal sat up and pulled off the top bandage over her chest. More so tearing than pulling, with no regard as to how that might affect her healing and health.   
The letters read back to her, upside down from her point of view. A surge of feeling ran through Hannibal and she climbed off the bed quickly, to a mirror at the corner of the room. She stared into the mirror, looking over the cuts again and again. Until a bout of anger surged over her and she smashed the mirror with her fist, effectively cutting it in the process. 

"Hannibal!" Will yelped and got up from the chair he'd been asleep in, to keep her away from the mirror. He grabbed the wrist of her now bleeding hand, but Hannibal immediately recoiled by pulled away and pushing him back. 

Will stepped back quickly, his hands up in defeat. 

"Hannibal. Calm down, you're safe. You're going to hurt yourself." He said warningly. 

"Don't." She growled. 

"Don't what?" 

"Insinuate that I'm safe, it's a blatant lie. I don't appreciate lying." 

"/Hannibal/." 

"Leave. Now." She pointed towards the door. Will was hesitant, but he nodded and left. 

Hannibal wasn't in great shape. 

#  
"She's not doing well. Physically, the cuts are to heal within the next few weeks, maybe months considering how deep they get. She needed a blood transfusion, but everything seems to be fine. Mentally... She woke up this morning and smashed a mirror with her hands, so not to well." 

"To be expected."

"So there's your update. What about Barkley?" 

They're facing each other in the small waiting room of the hospital, the one closest to Hannibal's room. Will hadn't left the hospital yet. 

"He's dead." 

"Hannibal?" 

"Beat him with the leg of a chair, which she was probably tied to. Though before that, she bit him. Through the windpipe, while the rape was occurring. There   
were other bites, around his face and neck. We're guessing it was a form of defence, that bastard probably took it as a kink." Jack explained and shoved his hand in his pocket. The other held a Styrofoam cup full of coffee too hot and too strong.

"Go Hannibal, then." Will said with a change of expression. It was impressive, under the amount of drugs and blood loss she was. Barkley had known precisely the amount of ruphenal to put into her, so her size was even taken in to account. 

"So we know how he died and how he cut her, what about why he did?" 

"Patient fallen madly in love with his psychiatrist, it's not surprising of a motive."

"What about the word he put in her chest?" 

"Mischa." 

"A name?" 

"Likely. She's Lithuanian, that's a fairly Lithuanian name."

"I'll try and find her." 

"Jack?" Will said before Jack had a chance to pull his phone out of his pocket all the way. 

"What is it?" 

"Let's give her some time. She can probably tell us when she's able to." Will replied. Jack nodded slowly. 

"Whatever it is you think would be appropriate. I'm trusting you with her, Will. Please don't make me regret it. I doubt you will, but I've had to question a lot of   
things recently."

Will nodded and they left opposite ways. 

####

 

"Dear Hanna, you thought I didn't know?" 

"You're like me, you know. At least you have a chance for humanity. I'll make you   
take that chance." 

"She took it away, didn't she? Your heart." 

"I know you, Hanna. Who you are." 

"Mischa." 

She awoke by the sound of movement and opened her eyes. Still in the hospital, though now in a different room She had noticed by the lack of mirrors and breakable objects. She must have lost those rights. She could remember being given sedatives after her first wake. Will must have warned the nurse.

"Hannibal?" Will's voice arose. Hannibal sat up after a moment and brushed her hair back as she looked back at him. 

"Will." Her voice was drowsy, if anything. 

"May I come in?" 

She nodded. 

Will stepped in hesitantly and sat on one of the two chairs against the wall, two or three metres away from the bed she laid upon. 

She attempted to compose herself by pulling her hair back and rubbing her eyes. 

"I should apologise, both for my appearance and for earlier."

"Hannibal, you're in the hospital after being attacked. You have nothing to apologise for." Will reassured as he looked her over. They had put on her gown   
properly again and reattached the bandage to her chest. 

"What is the time?" She asked. 

"11.20 AM." Will responded.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" 

"Took the day off. You don't have an emergency contact, so Jack's fixed me to be one for you." 

"Hm. Sorry for keeping you from work today." She apologised. 

"Don't be. Are you feeling alright." 

"Confused. But fine."

"How so?" Will watched as she shifted around a bit more, trying to keep herself from touching and pulling at the bandages. 

"I'm not sure what all has happened since yesterday."

"At what point did you start forgetting?" 

"When... I told you about my home country, I believe." 

"Lithuania." 

She flinched but nodded. 

"After that the paramedics arrived and they took you to the hospital." 

"What have they done to me here, then?" She asked. Will decided to answer, being in the fact that she was medically licensed and he trusted her more than   
the doctors. 

"They treated the cuts, which included a lot of stitches. Most of which you were passed out for. Did a blood transfusion and tested your blood and a few other things which they wouldn't share with me."

"How did they know my blood type?" 

"The emergency card in your phone." Will replied and held out his arm,"Thankfully, O negative is compatible with everything." 

Hannibal didn't respond at first and looked at the puncture of his arm, meaning he had given her blood.

"Thank you." 

"Do you need anything? I have to go home sometime today to feed the dogs, so I'll be able to pick something up." 

Soon, the conversation began in a turn Hannibal was slightly irritated with. Clearly, Will had been dancing around the inevitable subject of the night yesterday. What had happened. Though for the moment, she allowed it as she wasn't wanting to discuss it. So she thought of what she needed. 

"It depends. Exactly how long until I may leave?" 

"A few days if you cans how you won't be smashing any mirrors any time soon." Will replied. She nodded and ran a hand through her hair. 

"I'll make a list." She glanced over to the small table next to the hospital bed for a pen and paper, only to find a plastic bag placed upon it. She frowned. 

"Alana dropped of some things off. Things apparently I wouldn't understand to pick up." 

Hannibal turned to grab the bag. She searched through the contents and pulled out a box of black hair-ties. 

"I suspect she was correct." She replied and pulled open the container to retrieve one of them. She pulled it out and began to pull her hair up. Will smiled slightly. Though the expression quickly changed. 

"Jack is wanting to question you for the report on what happened yesterday." 

"I'd rather not discuss what had occurred with him."

"I didn't think you would, which is why he gave me the permission to get the information from you instead. To make you more comfortable, I suppose." 

"I suppose discussing certain things with friends are easier than not. Nothing in bad meaning to Jack." 

"Friends. Right. I just wanted to tell you that, but you only have to share when you're ready." 

Hannibal nodded, glancing down for a moment. 

"May I ask for the luxury of certain parts to stay off record?" 

He nodded. 

"Of course, as long as it doesn't mess with the case." 

She nodded this time, and looked down silently for a moment before speaking. 

"His name is Thomas Barkley, a past co-worker and patient of mine. After he made it clear that he was in love with me, I rejected him completely as I did not   
reciprocate what he felt. After that, he had killed his wife and child as he claimed nothing in his life was beautiful any more. Evidently, he tried to make it more   
so." Hannibal explained. 

"He was a psychiatrist as well?" 

"Surgeon. It was a while ago. Which was a large factor in why I gave up the practice, overall." Hannibal replied compliantly. Now she was maintaining eye   
contact completely. 

Will blinked. He had always by the way Hannibal had worded herself in relation to why she quit surgery that someone had died on her table, which lead to a   
guilt she could not bear. Not that she believed herself to have caused a murder. 

"And he kidnapped you from your home?" 

Hannibal frowned for a moment, thinking through something. 

"There's another body. I'm unsure where, but I am sure whom. A patient of mine, who was running late to an appointment. Instead, Thomas had arrived and   
captured me by injection of ruffenal. 

"Alright, I'll make Jack aware of that." Will replied which followed a nod on both ends. Will was aware of what specific questions to ask as he had been in the   
field for so long, and Hannibal understood by simple background knowledge, thankfully to both of them. Yet surprisingly, neither of them seemed too   
concerned of the mentioning of a new corpse.

"So when he took you, he had called us through your cell phone." 

"Which had been when I smashed the window."

"What happened after he hung up?"

"I'm unsure, I had passed out." 

"Anything else?" 

Hannibal tensed up more so. When she had woken up afterwards... After smashing the window, it had become a series of in and outs of consciousness. 

"I woke up four times after that." She said simply. 

"If you need time, that's perfectly fine." Will reassured but she only shook her head. 

I would much prefer to finish this as soon as possible than to prolong it." She paused for a long while and Will completely understood. If she was going through   
with this so soon, she might as well do it at her best level. 

"The first time I awoke, he had cut off any remaining clothing and had began cutting. I was only conscious for a few minutes at most until he had given me   
another dose of rophenal. Being as tall as I am, it was not enough to kill me." 

"Evidently." 

"After that, it had become dusk when I awoke. He had added a number of more cuts, though indicated that he would prefer me to be awake as he did so." 

"Did he say anything to you? Anything about the reasons for how he carved the way he did? He's never carved out words before." Will questioned more so,   
venturing as to lessen the time Hannibal had to think it over.

She looked off, staring at seemingly nothing past Will. 

"I... cannot. I apologise, but I'm unable to answer that." She spoke without moving her eyes. "I would like to stop." 

"That's perfectly fine. You need to take your time, this can wait." Will responded with a nod. He folded his hands together to keep himself from physically   
reassuring her. He had a guess that she wouldn't react well to touching. 

"Thank you." 

"I can go pick up those things now if you would like to be alone." 

"Promise that you will sleep in your own home tonight." Hannibal said simply as she watching Will getting up. 

"I'll... try. Just don't smash any more mirrors, they won't let you out if you do." And with that, Will left her alone. 

She looked forward and breathed. Could she keep on doing this? The walls of her humanity had caved in the night before, and she would have to work hard to   
close them back up. She glanced at the reflection the window gave from the glint of the light. 

Slowly, she began to peel off the bandage once more, staring back at the cuts which were carved into letters against her chest. 

She blinked and brushed a hand right over the skin to outline the letters. The cuts had been cleaned and stitched over so that tight strings held the skin   
together. 

Mischa. 

#

Being medically trained, Hannibal had earned her way out of the hospital much earlier than would be a normal person. Only three days, with a tremendous   
amount of reasoning as to why she should be home. Finally, she had won her doctor over with the fact that she needed her own time, mentally. Of which, she   
did. Any times her eyes would close, another series of images came drilling into her head. She hadn't slept much at all unless heavily sedated. 

During her time in the hospital, she had visits from Alana, Jack, Bedelia, and a bouquet of flowers sent from other friends of her's. Though most usually, Will   
had been seeing her here and there. Had hardly left the hospital until Hannibal threatened to force him home herself if he didn't. As much as she would have   
probably appreciated Will's presence, the amount of which he was there took time away where she would be forced to act normal, act sane. She wasn't, and it   
was leaking through. Something which she couldn't risk letting out. 

And now she was coming home, driven by Alana as she was the only one available. 

"I know Will's probably been driving you crazy. Sorry about that, he's just... worried." She had decided to strike up conversation, something that was   
seemingly unavoidable. Hannibal nodded simply. 

"It's to be expected, finding someone in the state I was in opens a side of protectiveness in anyone." She said, looking out onto the street as they drove. 

"He did all he could to find you when it was noticed you were taken." 

She didn't respond. 

There was another silence. 

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone? It's extreme how quickly you're coming from the hospital without any mental aid." 

"I have a psychiatrist." 

"Who you haven't spoken to yet." 

"I require time. I'm finding it hard to articulate what exactly my mental state is at for the moment, I would much prefer tie to myself to think through it all." 

Alana nodded. 

"Fair enough. Just... be careful." She replied. 

Hannibal didn't respond, but the mutual silence showed mutual understanding. 

"Here we are. I'll walk you inside." Alana spoke up again as a few minutes had passed and the car was rolling up to the street which Hannibal lived on. When   
she reached for the stick shift- a car which Alana still owned with sentiment and was probably more replaced parts than anything else-Hannibal hesitated and   
quickened her moving out of the car. 

"That... won't be necessary. Thank you for driving me, Alana." 

"..Alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call myself or any of us. We're your friends." She replied and Hannibal nodded before turning and walking   
back to her home. If only Alana knew.

She pulled out the key from her pocket and turned the knob. The house was as normal and untouched as it had been when she left for work the morning   
before the kidnapping. Hannibal stepped in and pulled off her coat. The silence was tantalising, as it replaced the constant whir of the machinery next to her   
hospital bed, and the constant noises of movement coming from the outside of her room. 

Hannibal stepped into the kitchen and walked over to one of the top cabinets to begin pulling out a few pots and pans. She began to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT FOR MORE!! I'll respond to all of them after the fic is finished!


End file.
